The coming year will be devoted largely to writing up past research completed under the grant and to further development of a theory of the self-concept (cf. Epstein, S., The self-concept revisited, or a theory of a theory. According to the theory, each individual has an implicit set of assumptions about the nature of himself, the nature of the world, and the interaction of the two. These implicit assumptions can be inferred from an analysis of the emotions an individual has and the events that elicit the emotions. It is assumed that whenever a postulate of significance to the individual is implicated, an emotional response occurs. The pruposes of an individual's self-theory are (1) to maintain a favorable pleasure/pain balance over the course of a life time, (2) to maintain and enhance self-esteem, (3) to efficiently assimilate the data of experience. One project will analyze emotional records kept on a day-to-day basis over an extended period. Another will evaluate retrospective reports of experiences that have produced significant changes in the individual's conceptualization of himself or the world. Another will invistigate retrospective reports of selected significant experiences, such as ones that produced love, fear, anger, depression, hapiness, and increases and decreases in self-esteem. It is further planned to develop a test of self-esteem with a number of sub-scales.